


Entertainment

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Misunderstandings, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Chromedome thought he was there to work, but he soon found out he was merely entertainment.





	Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【授翻：娱乐措施】](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187976) by [Lemenlon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemenlon/pseuds/Lemenlon)

> [First posted to Tumblr on August 15, 2013 as “Drabble #37 - Overlord/Chromedome.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on September 28, 2019. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

Chromedome had been in worse situations, he had to have been in his lifetime between his beat with Prowl and everything before that, but not a single situation came to mind. Later down the road, when faced with a similar dilemma, he’ll probably think about this one.

“So, you’re the little Headmaster, eh?” Overlord said, pulling Chromedome’s arm up with two fat fingers clamping around the thin metal. Overlord manipulated and spun the mnemosurgeon around to look him over like a toy on display. Overlord twisted him until Chromedome tripped over his feet and feel on his aft. Overlord smirked. “I’m not impressed.”

“You don’t really need to be,” Chromedome said, smacking at the brute’s hand as it pawed after him. “And stop that.”

“Why should I?” Overlord laughed. “It’s not like I’m obligated to behave well, I just can’t hurt you.”

Overlord leaned back, the chains and the numerous, thick heavy shackles holding him against the wall clanked and clinked together as he moved. Overlord technically had full range of movement, but the restraints were charged and ready to shock him with enough electricity to overload a power plant if the guards controlling the panic button thought for even a mili-second he was going to attack.

Manhandling Chromedome, however, didn’t count. In fact, the specialist was pretty sure that he could hear them laughing back in the booth.

The mnemosurgeon pulled himself up, a frustrated growl working in his vocalizer. He wasn’t getting paid enough to deal with this. Despite his better judgement, Chromedome walked closer to Overlord to get this done and over with. “Look, would you just cooperate? I’m just here to do my job and get out.”

“I know, and I do wish you’d get to it.” Overlord said. He rubbed his fingers together and dropped his shoulders with a bored sigh. “You’re not doing a very good job of entertaining me, are you?”

“Entertain? I’m not here to entertain a prisoner,” Chromedome said. He was here to work and get as far away from that monster as possible. “I think you need to realize just what position you’re in.”

“No, I think you need to realize _your_ place.” Overlord leaned forward and grabbed Chromedome with both hands. Overlord lifted him high off the floor, and Chromedome was impressed that he maintained his calm. Overlord squeezed, but not hard enough to bend the metal. Chromedome squirmed–What were those guards doing!? “And you’re here to entertain. What did you think you were here for? To get into my head?”

“Well–”

“I have more training than you in that field, all that you’d accomplish is getting lost.” Overlord leaned closer. “Or worse.”

“I think that I could handle–” Overlord put his finger on Chromedome’s mouth-plate and said ‘sshhh.’

The Mnemosurgeon whacked the finger away and turned toward the guard booth. They were smirking at him and–something wasn’t right. Was he set up? Chromedome threw his hands at Overlord’s fingers and tugged. He needed to get away _right now_.

“Cease that. You’re ruining the moment.” Overlord sat Chromedome in his lap like a sparkling. He held him down and shifted the smaller mech on his thigh so that it looked like Chromedome was prepared for Story Time. “Now, why don’t we find something better to do, eh?”

Even with one hand, Overlord overpowered Chromedome. His energon rushed through his system as a finger wandered near his after. Chromedome pushed away and leaned over as he tried to crawl away from the leg. “Let me go right now!”

Overlord tsked, clamping his hand around Chromedome and straightening him again. He used his free hand to draw a circle on Chromedome’s breast-plate. “Now, now. If I do that, you’ll leave. And then who’ll keep me from my endless boredom in this little prison, hm?”

Chromedome flinched when the fingers wandered from the top of his chest to the waist, tracing and teasing downward. Chromedome flinched. “What are you doing?”

“Entertaining myself.”


End file.
